


Slipping into Sleep St.

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name "Sleep St." spells unspoken uneasiness in Kingsman of all Branches. Sleep St. has equal meaning of failure and tremendous loss. </p>
<p>"Sleep St." is a disastrous event when Kingsman lost a Knight only to find the Knight's suit and other personal items a few years later neatly tucked in a box.</p>
<p>Kingsman London Branch has lost Harry Hart. But, his suit and other personal items neatly tucked inside a box and left in the front door of Kingsman Shop. </p>
<p>Someone whispers the "Sleep St."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping into Sleep St.

 

 

“For in that sleep of death, what dreams may come.”

Hamlet-Shakespeare

 

**2007 Kingsman Sydney Branch**

The existance of Sleep St. was first mentioned in the Sydney Branch Mission Report of March 2007. The Report of more than 200 page long failed to cause of the event. 

It was a devastating mission, beyond the word “failure”. Sydney Branch was nearly obliterated. Their resources was drained, seven of the Knights were killed or missing, three were in coma, and the remaining two were driven into madness that they could not perform.

Everything began when Sydney Branch received distressed request to retrieve the missing Member of Board of Director of a uranium mining company. As their investigation progressed, they found the existance of a mysterious venue, called the Sleep St. The venue was nowhere in Australia map. The they started to search on the alias of places, associations, or even persons. 

Their search led to an abandoned warehouse in MacDonaldtown, 4 km south-west of the Sydney central business district. The Kingsman sent two of their youngest Knights only to confirm the existance of Sleep St. Those two Knights never came back. 

Their only footage was their arrival at the MacDonaldtwon railway station. There was no trace of ambush or other violence, giving an impression that the Knights were disappeared into the thin air. 

With their two Knights gone, Kingsman sent another five for gathering information and possiblity of extraction. Those five Knights were missing when they were patroling around the railway station. 

With total seven missing Knights, the Sydney branch were started panicking. They became more careful and decided to halt the operation. However, it did not stop the surge of events. Kingsman agents continued to be missing, their resources drained fast, and they had no power to stop or trace the event. 

The loss continued until the Table become empty. That, when other Branches realized the gravity of the event. They strated to sent their Knights and other resources. Though they did not lost the Knights of other Branches, there wasnothing came out from their investigation. It was a dead end. 

Until October 2007, one of the missing Knight, Tristan was found in a dumpster in front of a pub in Newtown area. AfterTristan, other missing Knights started to be found; Gawain, Gareth, Geraint, and Gaheris. 

Gareth, Geraint, and Gaheris were in deep coma while Tristan and Gawain, though survived, have plunged into insanity. Through their screams of madness, they convey a mysterious message of a place where other Knights were kept. 

Kingsman was getting ready for the most dangerous mission to extract the Knights.

However, when they arrived, the premised was already emptied. There was no one there. The only articles left were the Knights suits and other items. Each suit was neatly folded and placed in a box together with glasses, other weapons and shoes. 

It was like a mockery.

Kingsman had no choice but to leave the premise with the remaining items and closed the case. They hung their heads in shame and kept their grief in their hearts.

Years has passed, new Knights has filled the empty chairs, and resouces started to flow in. Yet, what happened in March 2007 remained unexplainable. Now, it is refered as the March Nightmare. 


End file.
